Devices may be able to communicate according to a universal serial bus (USB) protocol and wirelessly transmit data to other USB enabled devices. For example, a USB wireless dongle may have a USB connector that couples to a device and a radio transceiver to send data wirelessly to another USB wireless dongle that is coupled by its USB connector to a second device. The USB protocol may not be an inherently secure pathway for communication, which may lead to attacks from outside sources. Security may be desired when communicating over USB protocol.